1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to devices for improving fuel consumption efficiency in internal combustion engines and particularly to an air flow controller and heater for preheating air being drawn into the carburetor of an internal combustion engine so as to improve the ignition characteristics of the air-fuel mixture.
2. History of the Prior Art
There have been many devices used to achieve the effect of improving fuel efficiency in internal combustion engines, but none have proved to be more than marginally effective. Among these devices are a group that are termed "Preheating Devices". These preheaters are normally placed into an engine's air intake system and are mounted so as not to restrict the air inlet flow to any great degree. Such preheaters are limited in the temperature improvement achieved due to the speed of air flow across the heating elements or units. Such preheating means can be electrically powered or be a heat exchanger which is connected to the engine's cooling system.
Some of these preheating devices have incorporated therewith a rotational fan blade to improve the turbulence of the engine's air intake. This method of preheating is not effective as it increases the speed of the air flow thus reducing the time for the preheating devices to effectively heat the entire volume of intake air, particularly at times when the engine is running at high speed and the air intake is at a much higher flow rate due to the induction of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deflection means which substantially overcomes or ameliorates the above mentioned disadvantages.